


Just how fast the night changes

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Future Fic, I am new to this phan nonsense, My First Work in This Fandom, adopting a kid, i love it tho, wedding!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Ok, I'm new to the phandom and this is my first contribution. I've read my fair share of ~timeline~ fics so here's another. Will include ~future~ phan and





	Just how fast the night changes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also writing this at 1 am after a few drinks after being down a youtube hole. Cheers!

They weren't sure when it shifted, or who shifted first. Probably after the first offhanded comment that they were a cute couple from a drugstore clerk.

Then it was a few shy smirks on camera and a few more cheeky winks off camera.

Then the fans noticed. And then Dan noticed the way he got butterflies when Phil laughed so hard he threw his hair back. And Phil noticed how he always felt warm and fuzzy when Dan was pacing around their apartment rambling.

It was the first hand on the knee that lingered. It was the first hotel that booked them for a single bed. It was the little old ladies who smiled at them when Dan fell asleep slumped on Phil's shoulder during a layover in some airport.

It, ultimately, was a few other YouTuber pairs hanging out with some drinks in one of their hotel rooms after a long day at a con-playlist, vidcon, summer in the city...they all run together after a while-when one of them asked if they had ever done anything intimate. After fielding stunned 'Not even kissed??' remarks, the two felt an uncomfortable fog between them. A few drinks later, when Dan started feeling boisterous from the liquor, he stood on the shoddy hotel desk and said if they all finished their drinks in the next 30 seconds, he would kiss Phil. Some chugging, chanting, and cheering ensued as the drinks were downed far before 30 seconds. Dan hopped down and looked at Phil. He looked into his eyes, feeling hazy from not just the alcohol. He planted a chaste kiss on his closed lips. Something had changed, they both saw it in the other when they broke apart.

Later in their hotel room, it was Phil who broke the silence after the group broke up to get ready for the next day. They were sitting on their opposite beds, not talking.   
"Why did you do it?"  
"I wanted to. I knew I'd be too scared for the rest of my life unless someone or something made me. I didn't think you felt it too. But I think you do."  
"I saw it in your eyes. I think you saw it in mine too. When we broke apart."

After that first morning that they woke up tangled in each others' limbs, it became a game of treading on eggshells. They continued on camera and to the public as before. With close friends and in private they held each other close and often just sat in silence in each other's arms. 

Then it was the first time one of them slipped up and said 'our' bedroom in a video. It was a not-platonic giggle. It was a hickey that Phil's loose shirt slipped to expose, only for a second.

It was the video with a thumbnail with the black heart emoji in between their faces titled 'The video you've wanted since 2009' where they admitted that they were together. At the end they kissed, which Phil turned into a tackle akin to the one in their original video together. 

It became the plans of a wedding at the Isle of Skye. It became a bright blue tuxedo and a grey-scale tuxedo. It became the most-watched livestream in YouTube history. 

It became a cottage and a rescue mutt. It became adoption forms and Skype calls with an orphanage in Russia. It became Dan's hand calming Phil's jittery leg in the orphanage waiting center. It became the sobbing that ensued from all parties when their perfect 4 year old daughter, Aurora, walked through the door carrying a plush lion they had sent.

They weren't sure when it started, but they knew it wouldn't end.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this at all I hope it's not trash! Love you all! =.=


End file.
